gameknight999fandomcom-20200223-history
Gameknight999 Wiki:Wiki Rules
This page includes all the rules for the Gameknight999 Wiki. Rules Discouragement/Insults Discouraging or insulting another user is strictly forbidden. The purpose of a wiki is to create a community and a resource for everyone to enjoy, and insulting others is going against that goal. Don't just be respectful to the admins; respect everyone here at the . What to do if you Witness Discouragement/Insults If you see a discouraging or insulting statement, inform an admin immediately. Punishing Discouragement/Insults *First Offense: Warning *Second Offense: 1-Week Ban *Third Offense: 6-Month Ban *Fourth Offense: Permanent Ban Vandalism Vandalism is the act of placing inappropriate content on pages or removing important content from pages with malicious intent. What to do if you Witness Vandalism If you see inappropriate content on pages, please delete the content and inform an admin immediately. We can see who made which edits and will know if you have vandalized a page. Punishing Vandalism *First Offense: Warning & 1-Week Ban *Second Offense: 2-Month Ban *Third Offense: 1-Year Ban *Fourth Offense: Permanent Ban *Any of these steps may be skipped as an admin sees fit, as some acts of vandalism are worse than others. Spamming Spamming is a ton of acts of vandalism done at a single time. This is met with a harsher punishment than regular vandalism because multiple pages must be fixed at once. What to do if you Witness Spamming Like vandalism, delete the malicious content and inform an admin immediately. Punishing Spamming *2-3 pages: 3-Week Ban *4-7 pages: 2-Month Ban *8-11 pages: 6-Month Ban *11+ pages: Permanent Ban *Depending on how bad the malicious content is, an admin may skip any of these steps as they see fit. Sock Puppetry Sock puppetry is the act of creating multiple accounts. You will be punished in different ways depending on why the alternate account(s) was created. What to do if you Witness Sock Puppetry Inform an admin immediately. Punishing Sock Puppetry *If the account was created because a previous one was banned: **Permanent ban of sock puppet account, and extended ban of regular account if applicable. *If the account was created to create the illusion that a user had a lot of support: **Permanent ban of sock puppet account, and 1-week ban of regular account. Creation of Unnecessary Pages All fanon pages belong on the Gameknight999 Fanon Wikia. Please do not put them on this wiki, or you will be punished. This category includes the creation of blank pages or pages that already exist (e.g. pages "Ender Dragon" and "The Ender Dragon"). What to do if you Witness Creation of Unnecessary Pages Delete the page if you have permission to; if not, ask an admin or content moderator to do it for you. Punishing Creation of Unnecessary Pages *First Offense: Warning *Second Offense: Warning *Third Offense: 1-Day Ban *Fourth Offense: 1-Week Ban *Fifth Offense: 2-Month Ban *Sixth Offense: Permanent Ban *Additionally, all pages will be deleted or moved to the Fanon Wikia as the admins see fit. Posting of Personal Information Posting your or another user's personal information is dangerous. If you post your own information, you will be warned but not punished. Posting another user's information will be met with the punishments listed below. What to do if you Witness Posting of Another User's Personal Information Tell an admin and delete the information, if you have permission to. Punishing Posting of Another User's Personal Information *First Offense: 1-Week Ban *Second Offense: 2-Month Ban *Third Offense: Permanent Ban Profanity Posting of sexual content or swearing is not allowed. Uploading inappropriate pictures to the wiki will result in a permanent ban and you will be reported to a member of the Wikia staff and may be permanently banned from Wikia itself. We on the have zero tolerance for sexual content. What to do if you Witness Profanity Attempt to get the offending user to stop as well as contact an admin. Punishing the Posting of Profanity *First Offense: 2-Week Ban *Second Offense: 2-Month ban *Third Offense: Permanent Ban *An admin may skip any of these steps as he/she sees fit. Contacting Admins To contact an admin, simply find one of the users on the Category:Admins page and leave them a message on their message wall. Most of them check regularly, so the problem should be dealt with quickly. Carrying of Bans If a user has a bad reputation on another wiki, or a wiki in the Network (such as the CMCI Wiki or the Alternate Gameknight999 Wikia), the ban may carry over to the . Be aware that you may be banned on this wiki if you have committed malicious acts on other wikis. Category:Support Category:Separate